Haltet die Fahnen hoch!
by Elohyn
Summary: Ein kleiner Kamnpfaufruf an alle FanfiktionschreiberInnen nach Band 7....


**Haltet die Fahnen hoch!!**

„Alles war gut."

Mit diesen fast schon kitschig anmutenden, nach dem rasanten Roman aber eher wohltuenden Worten entlässt uns Rowling aus ihrer Zauberwelt und beendet die wahrscheinlich erfolgreichste Romanreihe aller Zeiten.

Dies, Harry Potter Fans aller Welt, ist das Ende. Des Buches. Aber davon lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen, oder?

Deshalb ein kurze Analyse für all die, die keine Lust auf den englischen Roman haben oder sich gar nicht so recht trauen. Mit Recht. Zu viele sind tot: Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape...und das war'n nur die Guten. Richtig gehört, Gute! Aber der Reihe nach.

Fangen wir an beim allseits beliebten Schaf im Werwolfsmantel an. Der entwickelt richtig Temperament, und das schon zu Anfang des Buches. Tut aber mal wieder das Richtige. Und dann- stirb er in der finalen Schlacht. Mit seiner Frau Tonks, die er geheiratet hat, das aber bereut, da er sie damit in Gefahr bringt. Remus hat einen Sohn, Ted, von dem er befürchtet, dass er seine Lykantrophie geerbt hat und selbst wenn nicht, sich nur für seinen Vater schämen könnte. Tot, Remusfans. Und verheiratet, also keine Slashstories mit ihm als Hauptakteur mehr. Auch keine Hetstories. Tot.

Nymphandora Tonks- gestorben an der Seite ihres Mannes, nachdem sie ihren Sohn in der Obhut ihrer Eltern lässt. Gestorben aufrecht im Kamp gegen die Todesser.

Fred Weasley. Gestorben im finalen Kampf gegen die Todesser, erschlagen von den Trümmern des Schlosses, mit dem letzten Lachen noch auf den Lippen. Beweint auch von seinem älteren Bruder Percy, der dem Widerstand wieder beigetreten ist.

Und- ich selbst fürchte mich, es anzusprechen, doch ich muss. Nur wegen diesem Wissensfetzen habe ich bis halb vier in der Nacht gelesen, die letzten hundert Seiten bis zum Schluss anzuhängen war dann reine Recherchesache und kostete bis halb sechs in der Nacht. Alles nur um zu erfahren, was das Fandom (Ihr seid klasse, Mädels[Hier eine Entschuldigung an die stets vernachlässigte männliche Partei: Sorry) schon längst wusste: Severus Snape ist unschuldig. Dumbledores Tod war der, wenn nicht Befehl, dann ausdrückliche Wunsch des Schulleiters, und Snape hat gehorcht. Dass er im Laufe des Romans George Weasley ein Ohr abhext (‚Sectumsempra') und (herzloser) Schulleiter von Hogwarts wird, dient nur dem größeren Wohl, das recht viel Erwähnung findet in diesem siebten und letzten Potter-Roman.

Und dieser Gentlemanbösewicht stirbt. Von Voldemorts Hand, aus Gründen, die zu komplex sind für diese kleine Rezension. Seine Deckung auffliegen lassen hat Snape jedenfalls nicht.

Und warum das alles? Auch das wusste das Fandom schon vor Joanne. In vielen englischen Foren ist dieses Pairing sogar unter dem Begriff ‚Mainstream' bekannt. Severus Snape stirbt, kämpfte und wechselte die Seiten aus Liebe zu Lily Evans, Harrys Mutter.

Tja, Fans, auch hier kein Gekuppele mehr. Der Mann war monogam, und zwar seit er zehn war. Er flehte Voldemort sogar an, Lily zu schonen. Der Nichtssehende dachte es wäre pure Lust, weshalb er seinen Diener reinblütige Frauen gab. Also auch nix mehr mit ‚Snape-ist-Jungfrau'-Stories.

Trauriges Bild, mmh? Na, zumindest erlangt Harry gegen Ende Einsicht. Snape kann als letzte Handlung seine Erinnerungen an Harry geben, der sie sich ansieht und damit erkennt, wie's wirklich war. Und der Tod unserer herzallerliebsten Fledermaus aus den Kerkern trägt alles zur Besiegung Voldemorts bei. Könnte es besser sein? Ja. Neben der göttlichen Aussage eines der Weasley Zwillinge : „...dann solltet ihr schneller laufen als Severus Snape, wenn er Shampoo sieht." , die ja mein persönlicher Renner ist, sagt Harry auch auf der letzten Seite etwas sehr Intelligentes und Reifes zu seinem Sohn, der Angst hat, in Slytherin einsortiert zu werden: „Albus Severus, du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich kenne." Das macht doch glücklich, oder?

Aber was war jetzt eigentlich der Sinn dieses kleinen Aufsatzes? Ganz einfach: Es ist ein Aufruf. Ja, richtig gelesen. Ein Aufruf. Und zwar an euch, Fans da draußen! Lässt eure Helden nicht tot sein! Ignoriert den siebten Band oder lasst euch was einfallen, aber hört nicht mehr auf, Fanfiktion über Remus, Severus, Sirius, Tonks & Co zu schreiben. Bitte:

Haltet die Fahnen hoch!!!

Dann wird alles gut.


End file.
